degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Rose
Chloe Annette Rose was born on October 25, 1994. Rose portrayed Katie Matlin on Degrassi and later reprised her role as Katie for a few episodes on Degrassi: Next Class. She is the director of The Do.Crew, a Toronto-based youth advocacy group that raises social awareness through annual campaigns. In 2008, Chloe was nominated as a "TV Ontario Super Citizen" for her work with The Do.Crew. She recently graduated from Etobicoke School of the Arts alongside Aislinn Paul. Chloe's favorite activities include hiking, backpacking, and swimming. Her next movie role is portraying the character, Juliet Hope, in the movie The Lesser Blessed, also starring her Degrassi co stars, Spencer Van Wyck and Jake Neayem. She recently guest starred on the television show Rookie Blue as a raver, Izzy Shaw. She also has a Tumblr account. She also played a minor role in the TV serie Lost Girl. In 2014, she appeared in the T.V. movie ''Guilty at 17. ''She is close friends with fellow castmates Annie Clark, Aislinn Paul, Shanice Banton, Munro Chambers, Justin Kelly, Luke Bilyk, Sam Earle, and Olivia Scriven. Trivia *Chloe is a Scorpio. *She has her nose pierced. *She has a tattoo on the back of her neck. *She loves watching Grey's Anatomy. *She thinks the show Shake It Up is "incredibly corny." *Chloe has dyed her hair blonde, brunette, black and most recently, back to brunette. *Her character on Rookie Blue, Izzy, was high on painkillers on her appearance. Coincidentally, Chloe's character on Degrassi, Katie, was addicted to painkillers as well. *As confirmed on Twitter, before getting the role of Katie, Chloe worked at Fiesta Farms, a grocery store in Toronto. *She ships Jatie, Camaya, Zaya, Eclare, and Krew. *Her least favorite character on Degrassi is Clare, and her favorite character is Maya. *She was friends with Sam Earle and Aislinn Paul before she started Degrassi. *Like her character Katie, she loves sports but is mediocre at it in real life. *She enjoys swimming. *She is currently roommates with Degrassi co-star Annie Clark and has been since early 2014. Gallery 22222.jpg Aag.png Aaj.png Bbo.png Bbv.jpg Casttt.png Cck.png Cdd.jpg Chhh.jpg ChloeRose.png Chloerose.jpg Chloesam.jpg Cho.jpg Choe.jpg Chsha.jpg DDS.png Ddr.png Dtt.jpg Eed.jpg Eeee.jpg Eey.jpg Ejfhejifdef.jpg Ffo.jpg Ffr.jpg Ffs.jpg Ggf.jpg Grou.jpg Grr.jpg Hdhhdh.jpg Hghg.jpg Hhhhh.jpg Hhr.jpg Hhv.png Horse.jpg Iiuuu.jpg Iiv.png Jjb.jpg Jjg.jpg Jjo.jpg Katiema.jpg Kkb.jpg Kkf.jpg ttd.jpg uur.png chloerosee.jpg eei.jpg kkv.jpg mmz.png rru.png iih.jpg kky.jpg bbw.jpg nnf.jpg jjw.jpg ggr.jpg vvx.jpg ddq.jpg xxa.jpg ttf.jpg ffd.jpg ggw.jpg uug.png wwd.png wff.png wwg.png wwh.jpg ddt.png ggy.png kkj.png yyj.png ggu.png iig.png samchloe.png ssw.png ssa.png ffy.png wwt.png tth.png xxj.png ssn.jpg chloer.png Grouppic.jpg chloehaiti.jpg haitichloe.png charchloe.jpg jesschloe.png aischloe.png chloejess.jpg chha.png rosemunro.png yayayaya.png huh.png bbf.png Aislinncharmelinda.png Jessicachloe.jpg chloesam2.jpg Chloejessica.png tumblr_lqnnbxcmLq1qct0ifo1_500.jpg xxw.jpg zzo.png aaw.png xxc.jpg xxq.jpg xxe.jpg ccj.jpg bbty.png 24wc5u9.png zzx.jpg ddx.jpg nhh.jpg xxv.png tta.png xxu.jpg zzg.jpg Uujgj.jpg 324047348.png 269952673.jpg tumblr_lra1ghIiE21qct0ifo1_400.jpg zzi.jpg Untitled2-7.png xxqq.png vvvc.png ccu.png cuu.png hju.jpg o3ku.jpg bhhhhh.jpg chchch.jpg hhhhhui.jpg nnnhb.jpg ghghghg.jpg tumblr_ls3utalX951qjb73do1_500.jpg tumblr_ls3uhgjY6n1qjb73do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrp223m9fv1qjb73do1_500.jpg hghghd.jpg dsffdgf.jpg uuuuu.png ggggh.png hhhu.png hhjj.png mmmmmmj.png hhgy.jpg LUKE IS PERF.png gghf.png whoashesfuckinggorg.png ffffgsd.png ffffr.jpg Tumblr lthjk20HPz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg chloe5.jpg halloween.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg fffgh.jpg ffffre.jpg aaasd.jpg dfgd.jpg chloeeeee.jpg dddfs.png ghhggh.png awww.png 22462_1304739903780_1388984831_862185_4958232_n.jpg nnnnnnb.jpg 49fb564f41401eddf5510f1803c2f24b.jpg D46acc773213d22c327942d66c870041.jpg 56ae50a6929e6444ea7b80aaabf04e06.jpg 376088ce9eed551d3aa4df3cf38fdafa.jpg B94d2b1682dac6b71daa34d5b81333d8.jpg F49cea3c2e6a5d1ff57f38fcb3d88055.jpg fgfgfgf.jpg chhch.jpg AfhiochCMAElx9O.jpg AfiEiliCMAAtHt3.jpg chloespencer.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg tumblr_lvwi12TF1e1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsexd2XwMu1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lukydvpVxY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrt7osTRWP1qgpv1do1_500.jpg chloe435345.jpg AgVTPKrCAAA8IZO.jpg tumblr_lw3wf1ejih1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Screen_shot_2011-12-20_at_12.05.51_AM.png tumblr_lt4w5edc3f1qgpv1do1_500.jpg fsdf.png vvcy.jpg bbbbbbt.png mmmmmi.png hhgty.png asssd.jpg kkkkj.jpg bbhn.jpg yygb.jpg tumblr_lwqkycUmHd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg Jessica tyler 2.jpg AidciqBCAAExeDv.jpg tumblr_lxtwzbj8ca1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxykhtMrVJ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg tumblr_lyjmwoP8gu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg chloerose345.jpg tumblr_lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo1_500.png tumblr_lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo2_1280.png tumblr_lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo3_1280.png tumblr_lyos5hFoLD1qgmnz6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyn4i6Jfy51r4zmcko3_250.jpg Aks9YVOCEAEb1Cn.jpg AkNxaszCQAEgU9I.jpg Aj4kR2hCIAIKDZj.jpg tumblr_lyrto7BE051r5uoxco1_500.jpg AlokVSjCIAEAW0V.jpg uyuyuy.jpg Aloh-vsCIAA6nGr.jpg chloj.jpg|Behind the scenes tumblr_m15u1nvj6R1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m190zr4TV91qct0ifo1_500.png Katie-and-Marisol.jpg tumblr_m26elmqT6S1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m21qabSKMi1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m21q95hyZS1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m21q6623BR1qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_m21q80YF181qgpv1do1_500.png tumblr_lwhkptzIck1qgpv1do1_500.jpg An0Ah_dCAAAoaA5.jpg Am9bM62CEAEeDKx.jpg Alz3VFxCMAI8g6_.jpg tumblr_m307soH1dG1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2t0a1oBD31ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2t0b02eq11ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m307p4Wndc1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341fdLSMK1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341ia8qKk1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m307qoH1GL1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2t0bxfvjS1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341ghZ9nE1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nx8ioSjp1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m32eqcH3mi1r6jujzo2_250.png tumblr_m2em9vfU0S1qczc1yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m30ngpcOu51qczc1yo1_1280.png tumblr_m2em9vfU0S1qczc1yo2_1280.jpg Tumblr m3izxjtkWo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png tumblr_m3j2z2KVLT1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3j3004q1N1rnu02bo1 500.jpg 02f94e7e96ea11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 994ba4a496e411e1a8761231381b4856_7.jpg tumblr_m3iwioDJud1rvt175o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3j3poX3FP1qgq6who1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kxe3X8k61ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3qhwuIxiK1r37vpqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qi8uZkQx1r37vpqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qid2t7Gk1r37vpqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m414lqzygo1r5l4zio1_500.jpg d4448b1c9e0911e1a92a1231381b6f02_7.jpg tumblr_m4n73t9pee1qct0ifo1_500.jpg cc1.jpg cc2.jpg cc3.jpg cc4.jpg cc5.jpg cc6.jpg cc7.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg cc21e452bf0b11e19dc71231380fe523_7.jpg 4bbfb386bbe411e180c9123138016265_7.jpg bdc8e94eac0211e1a39b1231381b7ba1_7.jpg a81f69dabf0b11e1b2fe1231380205bf_7.jpg b2f6ca00b72811e188131231381b5c25_7.jpg 09a49aaea30011e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg tumblr_m7xmmoFwJa1rx69alo1_500.png tumblr_m7u4ijq81e1rng8zfo1_500.png tumblr_m7u4ijq81e1rng8zfo2_500.png tumblr_m7n66vYoaX1qjcyrco1_400.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo1_1280.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo2_1280.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo3_1280.png tumblr_m68u4iD4hZ1qczc1yo4_1280.png tumblr_m7lluoLpkQ1r3ghjjo1_250.png tumblr_m7f70hx04k1rbycumo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7byppqGJn1qgrs1zo1_500.png tumblr_m7bxvqPBru1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7dkhwNSxO1rzyl0ro4_400.jpg tumblr_m7djmnABmE1rzyl0ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m7cmj2qBNP1qkuix8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m7cmj2qBNP1qkuix8o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m7cmj2qBNP1qkuix8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m7caazcfX21rbycumo1_250.jpg tumblr_m7caazcfX21rbycumo2_250.jpg tumblr_m7c2hhScn01r3ghjjo1_500 (1).png tumblr_m7bvqkgpga1rrrpq5o1_500.png tumblr_m7bptd6CCJ1r5l4zio2_1280.jpg tumblr_m7bpq0ilSY1r5l4zio6_1280.jpg tumblr_m7ab1iuNhd1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a4s4AvMy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m743dqAJdT1r6jujzo1_500.png tumblr_m5xoqxsOto1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7xub2hN031qct0ifo1_500.jpg MV5BMTc3NDgwOTUxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDQ4MDgxOA@@._V1._SY314_CR5,0,214,314_.jpg tumblr_m81cpaF3w01rx69alo1_500.jpg tumblr_m81qa0qIXw1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m862mpDSAI1qdrhwno4_250.jpg tumblr_m862mpDSAI1qdrhwno3_250.jpg tumblr_m8anutRfh01qct0ifo1_500.jpg chloe_rose_screen_shot_2011_10_17_at_12_11_06_am_dh5ZIGV.sized.png 0.jpg fhrhurhugr.png hfuruhfhu.png fgudgf.png chloe_rose_chloe_rose_Ay8pzrm.sized.jpg chloe_rose_tumblr_m4b29mvlsj1qct0ifo1_1280_cNJPeGU.sized.jpg 366072.jpg tumblr_m8phk0VI911rzkcvvo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8pggiNFwX1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m9nawpN9km1raz9pbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9n2c897zw1qlxf0wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9myhw9O8D1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvxuy6sA1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvx0G9tD1qj3ln0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9uf8iNEWa1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m9wa5hTLpq1rpw9ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lr1Rj0Z1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9wkbawC2P1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wkcwvAqy1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wkefvAxM1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wk7vRMJn1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wk6zlYmB1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wk636NSK1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma1lqpqGWe1rd37yko1_400.jpg tumblr_m9y5h2m6Gf1rx1f0ao1_500.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo7_400.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo2_250.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo3_250.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo5_250.jpg tumblr_ma3s0fYUO01qct0ifo6_250.jpg tumblr_ma41jtdhYh1qzslygo1_500.png tumblr_ma423ie1n91qlrdoco1_400.jpg tumblr_ma42dnqjpz1qdgumpo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ma4azeIE731rate45o1_400.jpg tumblr_ma4ao4aM9c1rate45o2_400.jpg tumblr_ma4b0mi9Q21rate45o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ma4b0mi9Q21rate45o3_400.jpg tumblr_ma4azeIE731rate45o2_400.jpg Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+International+W2ODakaJOrzl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+PP8S0jrdVO7l.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+1ztvRkVtVpOl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+Gd_ELEMgWIxl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+-7Zoqz85BRvl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+LsJtJBfm0Dnl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+Fm0fqf8-neTl.jpg Chloe+Rose+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+gonoX-tleyxl.jpg Joel+Evans+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+x1XkRdC4HZAl.jpg Joel+Evans+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+2Hbz3Etn6Ztl.jpg Joel+Evans+Lesser+Blessed+Premiere+2012+Toronto+Gd_ELEMgWIxl.jpg tumblr_ma7q7zdgz91ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo1_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo2_500.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo3_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo4_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo5_r1_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo6_r1_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo7_400.jpg tumblr_ma7f8dAnd71rdyrivo8_400.jpg tumblr_ma7msyP6vZ1rbycumo1_500.jpg nanananaononoanona.png noononononon.png nanananana.png A2mCkKqCMAAdHOW.jpg momamo.jpg tumblr_maorqbM5ub1qgpv1do1_400.jpg tumblr_maor373glc1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_maqkndPUUX1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_maqklbBJQz1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_maorewJlTP1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_maorw5Vd4S1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_maoruy1Ufn1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr maiw2gvbQF1rf3vafo1 500.jpg Tumblr maiw4rSAFI1rf3vafo1 500.jpg tumblr_mbjtqto4TG1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mb33z6v7BK1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mckwfclC0P1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mckvhnPzTp1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcgt6d9HK11qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_mck26utmua1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcj9mxzENI1rhvbyuo1_500.png tumblr_mc0hgfwTX71rqaq02o1_500.jpg tumblr_mch4d5NtMA1rdj62so1_500.jpg tumblr_mcabyhR89U1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcaau0T9yh1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcaa19FXod1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mca9st67nJ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mc9u9lV5iT1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mc9u6eLsIH1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbxt34uJKG1r5l4zio1_500.jpg fhdfhdhghdf.jpg hdfgjfhgjfh.jpg gfigjfjkdfgjkdjkfg.jpg ghfghdfgdfg.jpg tumblr_mbw9mk3Ixp1qipuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbw4rn1PNK1qipuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbw36brABV1qipuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbmvc2AykY1rhvbyuo1_500.png e774f74414e711e2a15422000a1ea008_7.jpg Munrooegrehjhi.jpg Tumblr mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1 500.jpg tumblr_mctwheZJ6c1rr8etno1_500.png shanicechloeaislinn.jpg Degrassi-Talks-Bullying.jpg tumblr_mdk78xL4Yi1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mdanxu4kWF1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_mdm2r7XSyV1rkhjqno1_400.jpg tumblr_mdjbf4CmXQ1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mdeurpjBIA1qzu5u3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mddwqvMqBN1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdavknfQTS1qzirggo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdautj74uQ1qzirggo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdaul52lxQ1qzirggo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdak95wIa71rkhjqno2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdak95wIa71rkhjqno3_1280.jpg tumblr_mda6zcLRYO1rburkbo5_500.jpg tumblr_md8szcx1Uq1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_md8sviMHVw1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_md8ssxu7hL1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_md5fo7HmTq1qbxtzdo2_500.jpg tumblr_md5fo7HmTq1qbxtzdo1_400.jpg tumblr_md4zw0VMa31rhjixbo1_400.jpg tumblr_mcw7fbtV8b1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcvv8pawyM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcsgwrKD1C1rr8etno1_500.png tumblr_mcors1sY2t1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_mconcuD98U1qm11r2o2_250.jpg tumblr_mdwsdod81V1qzu5u3o1_500.jpg tumblr_meh3h1xU0t1r1vwv1o1_500.png tumblr_mel0xnhnQk1rkhjqno1_500.jpg tumblr_meozelqwNh1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7alr9FURs1rrjfhto1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ae15ZCrz1rr8etno1_500.png tumblr_m7adzg0WIy1rr8etno1_500.png annieshanicechloe.jpg 6bfcb5746ff111e2802422000a9e0927_7.jpg 37b7963a6f1011e28e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg 82ad60706cea11e28eb922000a1fbc88_7.jpg 5775ccf45d5d11e2af6f22000a1f9a09_7.jpg 7067a958724811e2884a22000a9f1588_7.jpg 28dc3e045ff711e2a03a22000a1fbd56_7.jpg 70d4003e425611e2a94622000a1fbd9f_7.jpg 9887f09e697611e29ca422000a1fb149_7.jpg 96453f2a503111e2979622000a1fb04f_7.jpg aef963a65a0011e2851922000a9e084f_7.jpg c41325366c2211e2837022000a1fa4bb_7.jpg Tumblr mibpcrQsZ01qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpemBvsU1qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpahkF721qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpblGT701qct0ifo1 500.png tumblr_mibpdlVshR1qct0ifo1_500.png Tumblr mk44w0TJ4j1rqvcsso2 1280.jpg Yh.jpg Tumblr static glee.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg tumblr_maorqbM5ub1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 970283 10152827164030542 326986564 n.jpg 408484 10152458771860542 1363157218 n.jpg act32.jpg Cast 2.png Jessica_chloe_munro1.png Degrassi_gals.png C rose.jpg C rose 2.jpg df8h9yd97jf.png fsdujgdfbigkdbf.png df8s69gd97fh5.png Gfh9ygfjh7tfj.png dsbgdfkhgdbfhd8f.png Gdbfjhdf7h6df.png dgfpngd0hnpgfh.png Gob495ybt9ge7.png Fsoavidsfc86a.png Fsdufyiasf8ss.png Fkavsfi8a6sc8f.png Aislinn, Chloe, and Luke..png tumblr_mus65n9Ja61qzu5u3o1_500.jpg Ricardo and Chloe.jpg Luke and Chloe.jpg normal_Cracked15.jpg|Chloe as Maddy Kelly in the TV show "Cracked" Hellions picture.jpg|Luke Bilyk as Jace and Chloe Rose as Dora in the movie "Hellions" Chloe Rose perf.jpg Chloe perf.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 22.jpg Jessica, Chloe, and Aislinn.jpg Chloe and Cristine.png Annie and Chloe.jpg Annie and Chloe (1).jpg Annie and Chloe (2).jpg TI4U1406727136.jpg chloe-rose-1406727077.jpg Jdbfjdgkd.png Dbjdfgdf.png Dkgfdbjlfgbf.png Fkbjgdfgvdkf.png Dlfbdjgvd.png Dbjgfdvgj.png Fjbsdjfvd.png djvgkjgv.png kbsljdgfvf.png kfbldsgbldfjg.png dfkldbjlgdbfj.png klfbldgbd.png dgfkbjlgvjdf'.png djfvjsdgvkdf.png d;gkbdfkgblfh.png dkglbdlfkhblgf.png ldkgblfkgblfhb.png ;lgd;fkgbkfgh.png Tumblr nbjsguDfJA1qzu5u3o1 500.jpg cutiepiee.jpg Spencer-van-wyck-1342571089.jpg Tumblr ni8l61X8cR1qmfkyco4 r1 1280.png Tumblr ni6my68ZNo1tlldmko1 1280.jpg tumblr_nj6errQVhe1tlldmko1_500.jpg tumblr_nje59oJVXd1tlldmko1_500.jpg tumblr_njiv4ujBa11tlldmko1_540.jpg tumblr_ni52eobX6M1tlldmko1_540.jpg tumblr_nk9v7dTObs1tlldmko1_540.jpg Annie_and_Chloe_2.jpg tumblr_nl2rxt3QFm1tlldmko1_540.jpg Tumblr nm3bhgbzcM1tllcx5o1 540.jpg tumblr_nmktt7RdCV1tlldmko1_500.jpg tumblr_nmgoxozfLp1tlldmko1_500.jpg B8OcvjgIMAAJdLs.jpg Ooo.jpg Degrassi1-4e08dc24d926d.jpg Alexa.jpg Kjkjjoi.png 576918 10151246494492289 1975891371 n.jpg 399098 10151246491247289 1139460212 n.jpg 217925 10151246491867289 2097638756 n.jpg Fgghfg.png Mmc.jpg Muchmusic20110730.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.23.28 AM.png Chloe_Rose3.jpg Chloe-Rose-15986-WEB.jpg tumblr_mic8n4bt0V1r5l4zio1_540.jpg 600full-chloe-rose.jpg Chloe_Rose1.jpg chloe_rose_instagram_T3TsWCJs.sized.jpg chloe_rose_katiema_X3ERI1K.sized.jpg chloe_rose_tumblr_m0t08tzola1qczc1yo2_1280_alurOf9.sized.jpg chloe_rose_tumblr_m57h3x1dom1qczc1yo3_1280_wUGMteY.sized.jpg chloe_rose_tumblr_m30ngpcou51qczc1yo1_1280_L7mCvxN.sized.png Chloe-Rose-15959-WEB.jpg Chloe-Rose-15985-WEB.jpg Chloe-Rose-16025-WEB.jpg Chloe-Rose--Hellion-Portraits-2015-Sundance-Film-Festival--04.jpg Chloe-Rose--Hellion-Portraits-2015-Sundance-Film-Festival--08-662x996.jpg CHLOE-ROSE-Hellion-Portraits-at-2015-Sundance-Film-Festival-4.jpg HELLIONS_2013_11_04_RAFY_-393FIN.jpg maxresdefaulty.jpg o9etlj.png ray-of-light-part-1-wrap-up-recap-2.jpg The-Lesser-Blessed-Image-05.jpg tumblr_m6mnb4rgyN1qjd5u4o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nw6z4cS2KB1tlldmko1_540.jpg tumblr_nmvorfSuXl1tllcx5o1_500.jpg tumblr_nisxolAfoh1qgdq64o1_400.png tumblr_mqd1h1VfE91qzu5u3o1_500.jpg HD-Chloe-Rose-Wallpapers-03.jpg tumblr_mxf1q4r79L1qzu5u3o1_500.jpg Degrassi in nicaragua.png 1384316 681305888546775 737821174 n.jpg 10526136 746584885399260 702883951916087251 n.jpg Olivia-scriven-1360997482.jpg Hytty.png satie.jpg|Chloe Rose and Raymond Ablack|link=http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Chloe_Rose|linktext=Chloe and Raymond Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: NC cast